ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head surrounded by a glowing white aura and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands (similar to Brainstorm's) and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, his head is more skull-shaped with has lines beneath his mouth. His mouth now moves when he talks. The glowing aura around his head is recolored green, the yellow from his feet go up to his thighs, his shoulders are bigger, and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar Rex.png|Lodestar in Heroes United Powers and Abilities RtF (229).png|Magnetokinesis UA (238).png|Magnetic Force Fields UA (267).png|Magnetic Regeneration Duped (479).png|Magnetization Duped (496).png|Magnetic Dismantlement Simple (108).png|Metallic Attraction BB (487).png|Magno-Telekinesis AP1 (212).png|Levitation/Flight Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and attracting magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allow him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move it around without physical contact. Lodestar can also use his magnetic fields to block solar energy attacks. Lodestar can use his magnetism to damage and destroy anything made of metal at will, as seen when he opened the Naljian Destructor,Busy Box dismantled a Techadon robot,Primus and tore apart the Toltech Battle Armor.Duped Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks.Ultimate Aggregor If Lodestar gets destroyed, he can regenerate by pulling his shattered pieces back together with his magnetism. Lodestar can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced durability, as he was able to withstand being hurt by the red troops' laser blasts (although it still caused him discomfort),Simple being thrown through the walls of a house,Video Games and the Forever Ninja's throwing stars.Return to Forever Lodestar possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to briefly grapple with the Stalker but with some difficulty. Weaknesses Despite being disconnected from his body, Lodestar's head is magnetically bonded to it. Wherever his head goes, his body follows. As such, Lodestar's head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it blind, helpless and unable to reconnect with the head.Night of the Living Nightmare Lodestar's powers are useless against non-metallic objects, such as the Forever Ninja's throwing stars. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked on-screen but transformed into off-screen. *Lodestar first appeared in Simple, where he defeated the red troops and tried to reason with them. *In Busy Box, Lodestar battled the Naljian Destructor and ripped it open. *In Primus, Lodestar fought a red Techadon, but reverted before he could destroy it. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by Vilgax's Bioids. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Duped, Lodestar defeated Urien. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar and the team defeated a group of Aggrebots. He was destroyed when Aggregor's Ship exploded, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights to find out about Ultimate Kevin's location. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some of Computron's Minions. *In The Purge, Lodestar fought a Dragon Robot and destroyed it with Kevin's help. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar briefly fought Aggregor until his head was knocked off in a dream. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Lodestar battled Rex before switching into Rath. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Lodestar stopped Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. *In Return to Forever, Lodestar battled the Forever Knights and saved Jimmy from them. *In A New Dawn, Lodestar appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Simple'' (first appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Duped'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' ;Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Purge'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance; accidental transformation) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''One Man's Trash'' ;Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' ;Others *''Has Ben's Time Come?'' Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Being the main alien and the replacement for Alien X, Lodestar is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Lodestar was temporarily locked. Lodestar was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 7. Lodestar is able to magnetically attract himself to metallic emblems embedded on the walls of the temple and catacombs underneath Bellwood. He can increase his altitude, move across considerable distances and slow his descent to avoid potential hazards. Throughout the game, Lodestar strangely interacts with 15 mystic talismans. Because of this, he is the only alien form capable of defeating Hex, destroying all but one talisman to weaken the otherwise invincible foe. Lodestar uses the remaining talisman to trap Hex inside it. Naming and Translations Etymology Lodestar's name comes from lodestone, a naturally magnetized piece of the mineral called magnetite. Lode Star is also the name of a real life GWR 4000 Class steam locomotive. Trivia *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year-old Ben in Omniverse. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Lodestar appears to have a mouth, but with the exception of several errors, it never opens. Much like Eatle in Omniverse, however, his mouth moves when he talks. *The yellow horn-like appendage on Lodestar's head in Omniverse looks similar to that of Jetray. *Lodestar's magnetic pulses have changed color throughout his appearances: **When he is introduced in Simple, the pulses are white. In his subsequent Alien Force appearances, they are green. **In Ultimate Alien, they are white again. **In Heroes United and Omniverse, they are green again. *Lodestar's power are similar to those of the Marvel Comics characters Magneto and Polaris. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen. *The reboot continuity game "Brains VS Bugs" has a magnet upgrade that resembles Lodestar's upper body minus the shoulders, arms, and head. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males